Glee RP
by Kalieef glee lover
Summary: i need characters for my story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I need characters for a glee story it's 19 years after graduation all you need is

Parents

Name

Hair color

Eye color

style

personality

and any otherfun ideas either pm me or review i will get back to you asap if you review i'll pm you 


	2. Characters fyi still takeing oc's

Parents - Tike Name - Sophia Chang Hair Colour - black Eye Colour - Brown Style - baggy, comfortable,converses, hoodies. Nothing that will get her noticed if she can help it Personality - socially awkward, really shy like parents were. has an amazing singing voice and quite a good dancer, hates being centre of attention. very protective of family and friends. thinks she might be gay but knows her grandparents will react badly.

Parents - Brittana Name - Katie Lopez-Pierce (biologically brittanys)  
Hair color - blonde, shoulder length Eye color - hazel Style - like Santana's

Personality - bubbly and sweet like brittany but with santanas smirk, imaginative insults and protectiveness. plays a sport and loves to dance.

Parents: Brittany and Santana Name: Luke Seth Lopez-Pierce Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Dark brown Style: Luke wears dark colored jeans, baggy shorts, surf shorts, and athletic shorts for pants. He wears tank tops, thermals, flannels, V-necks, and T-shirts for shirts. The colors he wears are various blues, blacks, greens, greys, reds, or whites. He ll wear plaid and striped shirts. For shoes he wears Supras, Vans, DC shoes, Nikes, Osiris, Converse, and Fallen. He wears various watches, hats, and sunglasses. The only thing he ll never take off is his X games bracelet. Luke has different pairs of around the neck headphones, and will occasionally wear them. He has a collection of beanies and flat cap hats. He ll only wear flat caps backwards or barely touching his hair.

Personality: Loud. Crazy. A total sweetheart. He s a loud talker, and is a total spaz. His friends think he s hilarious and adorable. Luke tries to impress people, and looks for their approval. He does stuff for himself, but it doesn t mean that he wants people to like him. Luke is the most popular junior at school, and all the girls love him. All he has to do is flash his winning smile, and their hearts melt. Luke is very smart and has a near photographic memory. He is in all senior classes. He respects everyone, and makes sure that they are happy. He is incredibly charming, and smooth around people. Luke has three sides to him. One, is his crazy, spaz self. Two, his romantic side. Three, his sensitive and caring side. Most people don t know this, but Luke is a total romantic. He s the kiss in the rain kind of guy. He ll buy flowers, pay for dates, take you to a drive-in movie, buy you gifts, and always be by your side. His sensitive side is when he ll listen to your problems, and try to fix them.  
Audition Song: Ladykiller by Maroon 5 Age: 15 Grade: Sophomore Appearance: Looks like Dylan O Brien Sexuality: Straight

Parents: Kurt and Blaine Name: Danielle Nicole, Dani for short Hair color: Light brown Hair style: Cut short pixie-cut (like Dani Shay :D)  
Eye color: Glasz Style: Dark colors, she plays with her clothing, never really matches. Wears TOMS shoes a lot, because "they feel like stepping on clouds!" She states frequently to Kurt when he looks at them with disgust daddy blaine likes them. Personality: Dani is pretty laid back, she enjoys playing guitar, she sketches, she personally has issues with herself but she hides it from her dads keeping her issue a secret from them. she may look like her daddy Kurt but her attitude is like Blaine, no matter how bad she is at being a good Danielle, she hates being girly, she is a teenager, her life revolves on reality tv and listening to retro music her favorite candy is pure sugar (eh its good..*shrugs*), she is colorblind and has trouble speaking her mind. Like daddy Blaine, she expresses her feelings through song. She loves listening to stuff like Katy Perry and The Beatles (she loves Teenage Dream and Blackbird mostly). Broadway was something she and her father have spoken a lot about since she was 10 years old. Nothing is in her reach but she loves difficult, she takes risks and makes everything her own. She wishes to be the next Maureen in Broadway's revival of RENT. Santana is her god-mother/ surrogate mother she gets her bitchy side from her. She loves the colors black, red and blue. She is the one most people would pick on because of how she looks ("people just hate because I'm a beautiful girl," a random cheerleader walks towards her "we don't think you're beautiful. You are a disgrace to all girls!") She was bullied out of middle school and into home-schooling but got courage to go back to public school. She is confused of her sexuality but she likes skaters. She thinks she is bi-curious.  
Sexualiy: Bisexual Appearance: she has light freckles on her cheeks despite her constant hatred towards them, she also wears occasional glasses she is very pale. Has santanas face structure, looks like her in every concievable way, except for the things that make her look like Kurt.

Parents: Kurt and Blaine Name: Devon Hair color: Brown, curly Eyes: Hazel Style: Tight-fitting vests, jeans, and bowties Personality: Outgoing, open-minded, outspoken, nice guy, loves people Type of music: Broadway, top 40 Sexuality: Gay 


	3. Characters update

Parents - Puckleberry Name - Zack Puckerman Hair color - Chestnut colour, keeps it spiky looks slightly like sonic...  
Eye color - brown like rachels style - tight fitting t-shirts and baggy jeans, part of the football team so always wears his letterman personality - just like puck, thinks he is gods gift to women, but has a really sweet forgiving side and rachels brains, has a good singing voice sounding like pucks

Parents: Puck & Rachel Name: Penelope Claire Puckerman Hair color: A dark chocolate brown...She has subtle magenta highligts on the underside of her hair. She has it cut to just below her shoulderblades in layers and has side swept bangs (subtle magenta highlights in her bangs).  
Eye color: Light brown Style: She wears all different colors of skinny jeans (black, grey, light blue, turquoise, pink, dark wash, etc.), some that are ripped up, shorts that stop at mid thigh for pants. Nikki wears white or black tank tops with colorful fitted flannel shirts (she usually rolls to her elbows), v-neck t-shirts, long sleeved v-neck shirts. She wears hightops of various colors, vans, high-heeled boots, old converse. She wears various belts. For jewelry she wears a silver watch, a silver ring, and a silver necklace (a simple skinny chain).  
Personality: Penny is very impulsive and easily excitable. When she gets excited/hyper she talks really fast. She isn't really one to take charge (unlike her parents). She is mischievious and fun. She uses her hands while talking (like gesturing and whatnot). She is incredibly cheeky and sarcastic. She can rather random. For the most part, she is a sweetheart, but if you get on her bad side she can be nasty. She loves broadway, but likes most of the stuff her dad likes. She is a total daddy's girl. She plays the guitar and ukulele Quirks: Penny has a weird obsession of candles, she likes to cuddle, she always needs to wear something green (bracelet, socks, hair clip). She also fiddles with her collar bone when she is nervous. Penny always has a camera and takes a lot of candid shots (she wants to be a photographer.). She has a gap in between her two front teeth that gives her a slight lisp and she is self-conscious about it. Age: 16

Grade: Junior Sexuality: Straight Has a camera with her at all times.

(Looks more like Rachel)

Parents: Rachel and Puck Name: Natalia Bethany Puckerman Hair Color: Black (was originally brown), her hair style is like her mom's Eye Color: Hazel Style: Very Girly. Loves skirts, dresses, colored skinny jeans and lots of accessories. Personality: Natalia is a sweet, intelligent, and extremely flirtatious. People often call her a slut becajse she loves flirting with boys. Even though she is popular, she hates being mean to people. She also hates letting people down and always works hard to reach her goals. Natalia loves Glee club and Drama club.

(Looks more like Rachel)


	4. Chapter 4

Parents - Samercedes  
Name - Mark Evans  
Hair color - Dark brown. Keeps it short.  
Eye color - brown and hazel  
style - like Sam's used to be but part of the football team so always wears his letterman.  
personality - A complete nerd, very sweet, dyslexic, very charming boy next door type. Okay a singing but a very good dancer

Parents: Artie and Sugar  
Name: Kimberly Michelle Hair color: Strawberry blonde, wavy  
Eye color: Blue  
style: very bright colors, and very bright make up. Hates very dark/life-less colors. Wears preppy clothing and ballet flats.  
personality: she has a personality disorder; her separate personality is always her opposite. She is usually very peppy full of energy Kim likes to be different but hates being the way she is. Her daddy calls her other personality Kat; her mom calls it Mik being the backwards of Kim. She, like Sugar, is very spoiled but she is grateful with what she has. Loves chocolate peppermint ice cream! And watching 90's kids tv. Oh Yah She likes retro! : D she can be a bitch if you tempt her or very sweet if you let her. She can never be quiet.


End file.
